A New Year, a Fresh Start
by agnewrlakc
Summary: A Very Brady and Chloe New Years Eve
1. Default Chapter

Chloe awoke the the sound of a pebble pelting her window, "Go away Phillip" she muttered to herself continuing to ignore the sound of her "doorbell." She tried to block out the noise and focus on something else, but nothing worked. Finally, she charged to the window and flung it open "What do you want Ph.?" she stopped suddenly, as it was Brady looking up at here instead.  
  
Brady heard her first urge to think it was Phillip, and it hurt a bit, but he also heard the contempt in her voice, which made him happy to hear that. "Sorry wrong guy, guess you'll have to settle for me." He shot back.  
  
Chloe grinned at him "Really and why should I settle for anything?" she asked "Aren't you the one always telling me to follow my dreams."  
  
Speaking of dreams that must've been one heck of one, I've been out here for 20 minutes" he replied without missing a beat. "Actually," Chloe began "I thought you were Phillip and was ignoring you."  
  
"Good call" Brady agreed with her decision. "What is so important that you had to wake me up?" she asked him. Brady looked at his watch "Oh not a whole lot, except that it is New Years Eve, ya know out with the old and in with the new?"  
  
"And?" Chloe looked at him pointedly.  
  
"And are you going to stay in your sandbox or come out and play? Not scared are you?" he challenged. Chloe didn't know why, but Brady seemed to bring out the fighter in her. She really had no desire to spend New Years Eve anywhere except for home in bed, but as usual she rose to his challenge.  
  
"I like my sandbox" she threw back at him just to keep him in check. "I figured you'd say that" he responded so I brought the party to you" he said holding up a box. The box was ordinary, white in color with no markings. Unable to resist her curiosity, she shot Brady a dark look "That's not fair" she spoke to Brady.  
  
Brady could sense his victory, "Whatever works" he admitted "So ya going to let me in, or do I have to stand here all day and freeze?" With a shake of her head and a sigh, she grinned at him "I'll be right down."  
  
Brady grinned at the closed window "Gotcha Chloe" he murmured. 


	2. The adventure begins

Chloe paused at the front door of her house for just a minute, took a deep breath and opened it. She never knew what to expect when Brady showed up on her doorstep. "It's about time" Brady said as he strode past her, "Do you know how cold it is out there?"  
  
Chloe just grinned at him, "aww, poor baby want me to warm you?" she cooed. Brady looked at her, as if seriously considering her offer, then shrugged "That's okay, I can take it, I am a man after all."  
  
Closing the door, Chloe rolled her eyes at him "So, what's in the box?" she asked. Reaching for it. Brady chuckled as she reached for it holding it high above his head "Uh-huh.. first we eat I am starving."  
  
"What else is new?" she shot back. He glanced at her shorts and top "Is that what you're wearing tonight?" he asked "Because if you are, you'll be really cold."  
  
"Who says I'm wearing anyting at all Brady, I never agreed to go anywhere with you." She pointed out. "You will" he responded confidently, "so, you may as well go change right now and hurry we have reservations for 6:30."  
  
Chloe placed her hands on her hips "And if I say no?" she challenged.  
  
"Then you'll never get to see what's in the box, AND you'll have a long night on New Years Eve, now that would be tragic." Brady answered. "Besides you have to eat, right?"  
  
Chloe thought for a moment, she was curious about the box, and she was hungry, and to be completely honest, spending New Years Eve alone didn't sound like fun either.  
  
"Okay," she agreed, "But before I can get dressed I need to know what to wear." Brady grinned victoriously, deeply pleased that he had convinced her to go "wear something comfortable, jeans are fine, we will be doing things."  
  
"Be right back" Chloe nodded and shot up the stairs "15 minutes and I'm coming after you." Brady called to her retreating back. Chloe heard what he had said and decided that he probably would do as he promised. 10 minutes later she emerged from her room dressed in jeans and a semi-dressy shirt "Ready" she exclaimed.  
  
"Lets go" Brady prompted holding her coat for her as she slipped her arms in. "Wait" Chloe stopped I need to leave a not for Craig and Nancy." She said. "  
  
"I already did that" Brady responded "now can we please go I am starving." Chloe patted his arm, "you think of everything." She chuckled. Brady shook his head, half grinning "No,I just don't want to deal with Nancy or Craig later."  
  
Brady opened the car door for her and helped her inside, then laid the box on her lap "Don't open it." He instructed her boldly. "Why?" Chloe questioned.  
  
"Because if you do, you'll spoil the surprise" he answered.  
  
Chloe didn't open the box, but she did lift it. "For a party-in-a-box, this box is pretty light." She mumbled. "uh-huh," Brady chided her as he climbed in the car "Don't shake either."  
  
Chloe looked at him questioningly, "Why is it breakable?" she asked. Brady merely shrugged "Maybe" he spoke vaguely. Chloe sighed "I hate surprises, you know that right?" she looked at him. Brady nodded, "But you'll like this one so stop shaking and stop complaining. I'll explain at dinner.'  
  
"Where are we eating? She asked beginging to feel hungry. "I made reservations at Tuscany." Brady answered. Immediately, Chloe looked down at her jeans, "but I'm not dressed for Tuscanys." She protested  
  
Brady glanced over at her, "you look fine, besides you'll need jeans for later." He hinted again at what lay in stock for them. Brady halted the jeep at the door of Tuscany and handed the valet his keys "ready?" he asked reaching for Chloe's hand. Chloe nodded and took his outstretched hand.  
  
"Look" Chloe pointed "There's Belle and Shawn." Brady spotted his sister and her borfriend, "wanna bet they didn't make a reservation." He chuckled. "Probably not" Chloe agreed "remember the movies?"  
  
"Hey Tink, Shawn" Brady called as they neared the other couple. Belle turned to them "Oh hi Chloe, Hi Brady" she greeted "They don't have any space left, you'll have to go somewhere else." She told them.  
  
"I made reservations" Brady responded "I bet you didn't." Belle flashed a guilty look, "well, a not really, no" she admitted. Brady released Chloe's hand for a minute "stay here, I'll be right back" he told them.  
  
"You didn't tell me you and Brady were going out tonight' Belle turned to Chloe. Chloe shrugged her shoulders "I only found out about 30 minutes ago when Brady woke me up."  
  
"Ahh Tink," Brady came up behind them, "you are so lucky to have an older and wiser brother." Chloe and Belle exchanged looks, then rolled their eyes. "And why is that 'older and wiser brother'" she asked.  
  
"Thanks to me and Chloe" he glanced at her for approval "You and Shawn get to eat here tonight..with us." He finished retaking Chloe's hand, "you don't mind do you?" he asked quietly. Chloe chuckled, "No, I don't mind, but you better ask them for an extra seat."  
  
"Why?" he asked eyebrows raised. "Because you're going to need an extra seat for the 'Ego that ate Salem'" she grinned. Brady chuckled as he gripped her hand tighter and pulled her closer.  
  
TBC... 


	3. Back to the Box

Brady and Chloe sat at their table in Tuscany, bidding Shawn and Belle a good evening. "What are you two doing? Anything fun?" Belle asked. Chloe shrugged "I have no idea, Brady planned the whole evening without me."  
  
Brady nodded at that comment "We are going to have fun, but this time it is going to be just us" he glanced at Chloe "Sorry Tink, maybe next time." Chloe watched Brady from the corner of her eye.  
  
She was happy that Brady had not invited Shawn and Belle along on their adventure. She loved Belle, but for a reason she couldn't explain and didn't care to try, she didn't want to share Brady with anyone tonight.  
  
Brady glanced at Chloe still sitting at their table. He was relieved that she didn't feel obliged for Belle and Shawn to tag along on their date tonight. He wasn't sure what the end of the night would bring, but he knew he didn't want to share a single moment of it with anyone but Chloe.  
  
"Ready to go?' he stood beside Chloe, her coat in his hands. "Not so fast buddy," she patted his chair for him to sit down "You ate more food in an hour than the participants of survivor did in a month, that should sufficiently stuff your hunger now it is time for the box."  
  
Brady grinned "Oh yeah" he responded slowly "The box, hmm now where did I put that?" Brady pulled the box out from under the table, "Here ya go, open it."  
  
A smile spread across Chloe's face, she stripped off the tape that held the box shut, then her expression changed. She raised her eyebrows at him curiously "Brady, its empty!" she exclaimed, disappointed.  
  
"You noticed" he agreed "What a wonderful insight you have." With a quick movement she punched him "You lied to me." He grinned at her bewildered expression "I never said anything was in the box." He pointed out. "A mere technicality" she shot back.  
  
"Brady enjoyed her indignation for several minutes, than laughed out loud "Stop!" he said "Let me explain." Chloe handed him the empty box "It better be good" she warned.  
  
"It is" he assured her. "Here's the deal, I figure we had such a lovely time at the last party we went to that tonight we'd create a party, and keep sentiments of our party in this box, starting with this" he said placing a napkin from Tuscany in the box and closing the lid.  
  
Chloe looked at Brady in stunned silence "I never figured you for a romantic, tough guy" she finally spoke. Brady blushed slightly, another first for her to witness "I'm not a romantic" he shot back, but Chloe wasn't buying it.  
  
"Okay, now can we go?" he asked "time is slipping by and we have a lot to accomplish before the clock strikes midnight, Cinderella." Chloe smiled at her escort, allowing him to take her hand and pull her up. Taking her hand in his, they walked out of Tuscany to continue their adventure. 


	4. Memories in the making

"Where are we off to now, wise old Oz?" Chloe asked Brady as they got back in his jeep. "How good are you at balancing?" he asked her. She looked at him curiosly "What?" she asked "why?" Brady smiled, he was having a good time at this game "Because the next thing we are going to do requires great balance."  
  
"I'm okay, I guess" Chloe hedged, uncertain of what he had in store for her. "you don't sound very sure about that Chloe Lane" he responded. "It would help if I knew what you had in mind" she pointed out. Brady nodded "Yes, it would, but then it wouldn't be a surprise, now would it?"  
  
Chloe had no answer for that, at least not one that would refute his claim. She recognized the area as being Salem Place because of the shops, now her curiosity was even more piqued. "Come on Cinderella" Brady put the jeep in park and brought her out of her thoughts "Time is sneaking up on you."  
  
Brady walked around to her door and let her out, taking her hand he walked with her towards the sounds of children's laughter and excited screeching. "Ice Skating" Chloe exclaimed "I haven't skated in a long time Brady." Brady chuckled at her expression, "Don't worry if you fall I'll catch you." He assured her.  
  
Something in his eyes and the way he spoke made her feel as though he meant that on a different level "don't read anything into it, Chloe" she mumbled "he's just a friend."  
  
"What?" Brady looked at her. "Oh nothing, I was just thinking a little too loud." She answered.  
  
Brady heard most of what she said, but decided to let it go, by the end of the night, he intended to make sure Chloe knew he was looking for more than a best friend. "Come on twinkle toes, let's get to skating." He called reaching for her hand. Nervously, Chloe took his hand and stepped onto the ice.  
  
"Not afraid are you?" Brady challenged. Chloe squared her shoulders, "Of course not, are you?" Brady sensed some fear in her, but never let on "Nope, not a doubt." As they stepped away from the rail, Chloe's confidence flailed at the exact same time she did. Brady tried to catch her, but she grabbed onto his arm and pulled him down too. "Its really hard to catch you when you have a death grip on me." He remarked with a silly grin on his face.  
  
Just then a couple of kids skated by, and laughed at them. "Want me to put the hurt on the kid for you?" Brady asked teasingly. Chloe tried to apologize but all she could do was laugh. "What is so funny?" Brady asked indignant. "Watching you fall" Chloe admitted before being overcome with laughter again. "Oh ya think that was funny, huh?" Brady responded "So you did that on purpose, right?" he asked. "No," Chloe protested, but to Brady it sounded phony, "Uh-huh?" he grunted "Sure, I believe you."  
  
"Come on, get up and no more tricks." He commanded helping her to her feet. While Chloe was learning the fine art of balancing your body on one thin blade, Brady plotted payback for her little stunt. After a successful turn around the rink, he let go of her hand and gave her a slight push "Brady" she called out as his actions caught her by surprise. With an easy move, he caught her in his arms "I told you I'd catch you if you fell" he spoke softly in her ear. Chloe shivered at the feel of him being so close. "Cold?" Brady inquired. Not trusting herself to speak just yet, Chloe nodded. "Come on I get us some hot chocolate." Brady led her to the exit of the rink and she gladly stepped off, giving him a well deserved shove afterwards "You scared me, you creep."  
  
Brady landed in a snowdrift, laughing as he pulled her in beside him "Paybacks are hell, aren't they Chloe" he just chuckled. With a small grin, Chloe nodded her head "But at least you caught me.' She agreed. "I always will" he promised soberly, his face mere inches from hers.  
  
Both Chloe and Brady sensed the change in the moods and the intimate nature of their position, and for just a second, it was as if time stood still waiting for what was supposed to. "Hey" Chloe sat up, "You promised me hot chocolate."  
  
Brady watched Chloe from the counter while he waited for their hot chocolate. He felt so close to her right now. He fought the urge to kiss her as they sat there on the snow bank.  
  
Sensing her fear, he wisely backed off, but one day she wouldn't be so fearful. "Damn you Phillip" he cursed his Uncle and Chloe's former boyfriend "You did this."  
  
"Brady?" Chloe called to get his attention. Brady turned to look at her "What?" he answered. "When did you plan this?" she asked. "This, as in this night or this as in this part?" he asked. "This whole night?" she clarified. Brady took a deep breath "I planned this today, while I was sitting at home dreading spending another New Years Eve with Dick Clark" he said.  
  
Chloe smiled at that "How did you know I'd come?" she asked. "I didn't" he admitted "I just took a chance that you would."  
  
"Your parents didn't invite you anywhere?" she questioned. "sure they did, but I had soooooo much fun at the last party I went to with them, I just had to turn them down."  
  
Before Chloe could respond that, a woman selling roses and photos came to their table "Would you like to buy a flower for the lady?" she inquired "How about a picture?"  
  
Brady thought for a moment "Yes, to both." He turned to Chloe "I think we'll take a pink rose, in fact we'll take a dozen and a picture too."  
  
"Brady" Chloe was shocked. "What?" he asked "you don't like pink roses?" Chloe smiled "No, I love pink roses, but they cost.." He interrupted her "Its New Years Eve, take them" he said putting the roses in her hand. "Thank you" she smiled at him "They're beautiful."  
  
They posed for a picture and another given to them by the woman, "Keep him honey" she whispered to Chloe, "They don't make em like him anymore."  
  
Brady looked at his watch "Oh come on were going to be late." Brady prompted her. "Wait" Chloe stopped him "we need to put these in the box."  
  
"One of them and the picture, the rest are for you." Brady conceded "We can drop them off on the way." 


	5. A close call

"Late? For what?" Chloe asked as she hurried to catch up to Brady. "Brady Stop" she finally called as she nearly tripped. "Where's the fire?" she asked.  
  
"There's no fire, but the movie starts in 8 minutes." He tugged on her arm "come on lets go." Chloe stopped in her tracks, she was beginning to wonder how Brady pulled this whole charade off.  
  
"Wait a minute, dinner reservations, ice skating and a movie, all paid for in advance by a credit card" she paused "How did you pull this off Brady Black?" Brady stopped and turned to face her, "the new fashioned way" he answered "a telephone and my dad's credit card."  
  
"But you didn't know if I would go" she reminded him. "What if I'd said no?" Brady brushed a stray hair out of her face, "Then I would've stayed at your house with you and we would've joined Dick Clark and the millions of people in New York." He stated.  
  
A pass of emotion flashed across her face, Brady saw what was coming next "Chloe, I wanted to spend some time with you tonight, alone, no Phillip, no Belle and Shawn and no parents." He spoke honestly, "I cant give you specific reasons why, but I just did, okay?"  
  
Chloe wasn't sure how to respond to his answer, so she just nodded "Good" he breathed a sigh of relief "Now can we please go to the movie?" Chloe nodded "but what about the roses?" she asked. "Take them with you." Brady suggested "you'll be the envy of the lobby."  
  
Chloe grinned at that thought "Okay, I am ready lets go." She pronounced. "Finally" Brady muttered under his breath. "What movie are we going to see?" she asked. "That French movie that Phillip so rudely interrupted." Brady answered.  
  
"Tonight, he wont be allowed to interrupt anything." Brady promised with a dead serious tone in his voice. Chloe shivered though she wasn't sure if the reason was because of Brady's promise or the memory of that night, but she held tighter to Brady's hand.  
  
Brady felt Chloe tense, but she offered no reason for her action. 'Enjoy it Brady' he told himself, 'isnt this what you wanted all along?' The smell of buttered popcorn and cotton candy wafted in the air as Brady paid for their tickets.  
  
"That smells so good!" Chloe breathed. Brady laughed at her "would you like some popcorn?" Brady offered. "Why Brady, I thought you'd never ask" she grinned. "Yeah right!" Brady snorted.  
  
Popcorn and drinks in tow, the two of them took a seat in the back row. "Were they here last time we were?" Chloe asked pointing to the couple in the front row. "yeah" Brady agreed "I think they were kissing then too." Brady chuckled. "do you think they have a home?" Chloe asked. Brady laughed at her remark "This isn't such a bad home" Brady commented "private, semi-dark and a place nobody wants to come." Chloe thought about that for a minute "Yeah, a quiet movie with no blood, no guts and no gory images." Chloe agreed. "Not afraid of a little gore, are we Lane?" Brady teased. "Is that a challenge Black?' she countered "Cause if it is, we can always switch movies" she said trying to pass him.  
  
"hmm" Brady thought "Chloe Lane clinging to me out of fright over a movie. As good as that sounds..NO!" he refused pulling her down by the arm. Caught off balance, she nearly fell, landing in Brady's lap. Brady wrapped his arms around her waist as she fell against him "Not fair Brady Black" she commented.  
  
"Feels fair enough to me" Brady spoke quite clearly, though his thoughts weren't quite so clear. Having Chloe this close, scrambled his brain and any clear thoughts he may have had. "Chloe" he barely breathed as the urge to kiss her resurged heavily.  
  
Caught up in the moment, Chloe couldn't have turned away if wild horses were pulling her. "Brady" she spoke nervously as one hand caressed the back of her neck, applying the pressure that would pull her closer to him.  
  
The house lights began to dissolve adding to the moment, but the sounds of music came from the screen behind them. Ignoring the movie, Brady continued to pull her closer, close enough to.."Brady," she spoke "please, wait, not now, not here." She spoke almost fearfully.  
  
Something in her tone told Brady this as indeed was not the time or the place, "Maybe not here, and maybe not now" Brady agreed "But someday, and somewhere, Chloe and THAT is a promise"  
  
Chloe felt the intensity of his gaze, heard the promise in his words and just knew he meant what she said. Brady let go of Chloe and held her hand as she sat down in her seat. Unconsciously, or maybe deliberately his thumb traced a pattern in her palm.  
  
Chloe didn't know if it was the loving theme of the movie or just being here with Brady and the intensity of their relationship, but she was feeling something between the two of them. She could no longer deny there was an attraction between her and Brady, one that 'best friends' didn't share. By his behavior, she was sure Brady felt it too. 


	6. Welcome to your life Chloe Lane

Brady turned his head to look at a quiet Chloe, the movie was good, but not so good that she should be this quiet. "You alive over there?" he asked. Startled, Chloe nearly jumped out of her seat "Uh, yeah sure" she began embarrassed "Just got into the movie, that's all" she answered.  
  
"That good,huh?" Brady quipped. Chloe nodded "yeah, don't you think so?" she asked him. "Yeah, its good" he answered "but a little unrealistic" he downplayed the theme of the movie. Chloe didn't need to be reminded of the suitation it brought to mind.. The wheels began turning in Chloe's head, she agreed this movie was good, but not great. A story where a guy finds himself torn between his first love and the love of a woman who could be his soulmate.  
  
Chloe saw the distinction between the movie and her life, she wondered if Brady planned this, but then real;ized that he may not like her choices, but he would never go so far as to trick her into caring more about him 'not that he'd need to' Chloe thought to herself, she was already closer to him than she ever was to Phillip,  
  
"Who do you think he'll choose?" Brady whispered. Chloe thought before she spoke, "I don't know, he seems pretty hooked on his first love, but she treats him really bad." Chloe said. "I mean look at her, you'd think he was her property to control any way she can figure out how" she exclaimed.  
  
"Well, there's always his friend, Bridgett" Brady pointed out, "think he'll ever figure out what he has in her?" he asked. Chloe swallowed a lump in her throat, it was as if she were the main character and Phillip and Brady her co-stars, "Yeah," she agreed her throat dry "If he had any brains."  
  
Brady heard the catch in her voice and wondered if she was comparing the movie to her live. That was not his intention, but if it worked out that way, he wouldn't complain. She might even be able to have a little clarity when it came to what or who she wanted in her life.  
  
TBC..  
  
Sorry for the cliffhanger, I gotta go to the nasty for letter word-W-O-R-K. More later today I pomise 


	7. The answer to his question

"Brady" Chloe glanced at him "Do you think he'd be crazy to go back to his first love?" Chloe asked of the character in the film. "Uh yeah!" Brady exclaimed wondering if Chloe was comparing the story to her life "why would he let a girl go that gave him free will, to go back to a girl who put him on a leash?"  
  
"That makes sense" Chloe said "This was a good idea." She grinned over at him "But the next time we do this I get to plan the day." Brady smiled at that thought, that sounded like a future date to him "Okay, but don't be lame or anything" he chuckled. "That's not funny" Chloe smacked him hard. "Ouch" he exclaimed rubbing his arm.  
  
  
  
Both turned to watch the movie as the hero finally chose his heroine, his 'best friend' who let him be what he was. As the happy couple kissed, the credits began to roll and th screen went black. Brady sat entranced, wondering if Chloe would follow the act of the hero or take the other path. He hoped for both of their sakes she would, because that was the happiest choice for them.  
  
"so where to now oh great and wise planner?" Chloe turned to Brady. "There are two more stops, pretty princess" he answered. "But its almost midnight Brady, we don't have time." Chloe protested.  
  
"Sure we do" Brady shot back "that's the way I planned it." Chloe looked at him with great disbelief, "Whatever you say" she agreed doubtfully. Brady chuckled at her expression "Come on oh ye of little faith" he chuckled reaching out to hold her hand."  
  
Chloe grabbed his hand, allowing him to pull her to her feet. The couple in the front row remained in a lip lock as if they missed the movie "Do ya think they even seen the movie?" Brady chuckled. Chloe smothered a laugh as she and Brady walked out of the theatre,  
  
On the way out, they nearly ran into Phillip with a scantily dressed Cynthia wrapped around him "Chloe" he called out. Chloe stopped, but didn't let go of Brady's hand. That was a good sign he decided, 'well, he thought here is the test of all tests' he thought. "Please let her chose me" he whispered under his breath.  
  
"Hello Phillip, Cynthia" Chloe greeted coolly. Brady felt her tense as she stood beside him. She turned roses in hand, with her back to Brady's chest. Instinctively, Brady wrapped his other arm around the front of her, not really pulling her close, but rather shielding her, from what he wansn't sure.  
  
Phillip saw Brady's movement and the roses Chloe clutched. Phillip's eyes began to glow, his anger and jealously growing by each moment. As if scared of Phillip or what he may do or say, Chloe backed further into Brady's embrace. This is where she felt safe and protected, a place where she was safely out of Phillip's reach.  
  
Brady said nothing to Chloe or Brady, the foursome studied each other and finally Brady took charge. "Come on Chloe, we're burning daylight." He turned her out of his arms and toward the door. He sent Phillip a glittering message through angry ice blue eyes.  
  
Chloe tried to think of something to say, but nothing would come. The words she wanted to use wouldn't come. "Are you okay?" Brady asked. Chloe nodded "yeah" she answered "can we please just get out of here."  
  
Brady wasn't convinced, but he at least had his answer. She was through with Phillip finally and completely. Now all he needed to figure out if she was ready for him. 


	8. Midnight New Years Eve

Chloe recognized their next destination as the park Brady took her to after her near abduction following their last date. "how long do we have to spend here?" she asked wistfully spying the swings. Brady followed her glance, "Long enough for us to swing" he chuckled "race ya."  
  
Brady took off holding Chloe back a little "That's cheating, Brady Black" she laughed pushing off him and running past." Chloe sat on the cold wooden seat of the swing "Push me Brady." She asked. "Uh-huh" he shook his head "you cheated, I'm gonna beat you fair and square" he answered sitting on the other swing, making it go higher.  
  
Brady's long legs carried his swing higher and higher as he proceeded to beat Chloe to the air. The swing set jumped under the weight of the two of them. "I think its time we quit swinging so high" Brady laughed. "Probably" Chloe agreed "Besides isn't it about midnight?" she asked "Don't you have some sort of plans for us?"  
  
"Relax Lane, we are very close to our destination." Brady assured her. "Cool, because I have been dying to do this" Chloe jumped off her swing mid- air and threw a snowball at Brady while he was still swinging.  
  
"Ohh that was a cheap shot Chloe" Brady warned "I may have to pay you back for that." Brady followed Chloe's lead and jumped off his swing, landing on his feet near Chloe. He stood over her menacingly "Now what are you going to do Chloe," he asked "run away?"  
  
She tried to scoot away from him as he closed in on her, but his long legs were faster than her. He grabbed her around the waist and threw her down on the ground, "now what are you gonna do?" he challenged.  
  
"This" she shot back dousing him with another snowball, this one on the back of his neck. "Ohhh another cheap shot Lane," Brady spoke as he turned her onto her back and held her down with his knees, pinning her in the cold snow. "Now what are you going to do little miss cheapshot" he challenged. Brady easily held her down with his knees while he prepared big snowball to return the favor.  
  
He looked into her eyes, his mouth felt dry and the urge to kiss her was stronger than the urge to let her go. Slowly as if time moved in slow motion, Brady ran his hands down Chloe's arms. When he reached her hands, he held them firmly, using them to pull her closer.  
  
"Chloe" he breathed "do you know how bad I want to kiss you?" Chloe gulped, not sure of what to say or how she should respond to his words. She nodded her head "probably as much as I want you to kiss me." She finally admitted. Without another word, Brady pulled her into his chest "are you sure?" he asked. "Brady, I don't know what to expect, but I do know I want you to kiss me" she assured him.  
  
Chloe nodded her head, but had no time for words as Brady kissed her softly at first, increasing the intensity. Chloe felt like the world had exploded around her when Brady kissed her. All thoughts of time and his surprise faded, as Brady touched his lips to hers again.  
  
"Brady" Chloe spoke breathless from his kiss "Wait please. I want the rest of my surprise." She grinned. Brady chuckled pulling her to sit beside him "Maybe that was it." He answered. Chloe shook her head "Uh-huh Brady, you're not getting off that easy."  
  
"Okay, come on" he stood pulling her to her feet "But we have to hurry, its almost midnight." Chloe brushed the snow off her coat then followed Brady out of the park. Brady wrapped an arm around her waist, holding her close.  
  
MIDNIGHT NEW YEARS EVE..  
  
With a few seconds to spare, Brady and Chloe were back at Tuscany. "Brady what are we doing back here?" she asked. "You'll see" Brady promised holding the door open for her "but not if you don't get a move on it."  
  
Brady smiled at Maggie as the two of them walked in the door, his hands covering Chloe's eyes. "Ten, nine, eight" he counted down with the radio playing in the background "3, 2, 1..Happy New Year Chloe" he spoke softly in her ears, uncovering her eyes as hundreds of brightly colored balloons fell down from the ceiling.  
  
"Brady" she sniled huskily "this is grea.." she began before Brady turned her in his arms and kissed her soundly. The balloons forgotten, Chloe wrapped her arms around his neck and moved closer to him.  
  
From the door, an unseen Maggie watched the two of them, a smile lighting her face. With a soft click she closed the doors to the ballroom to give the two of them some much needed time alone.  
  
"ah young love" she thought as others in the restaurant began to sing "Auld Lang Syne." 


	9. Two hearts FINALLY become one

ABOUT 12:30 A.M. JANUARY 1st—CHLOE'S HOUSE  
  
Brady and Chloe sat in his jeep, neither of them really wanting the night to end. Brady held Chloe's hand in his absently rubbing a pattern in her palm with his thumb. Chloe sighed a deep, almost sad sigh "What's wrong?" Brady asked perceptively.  
  
Chloe thought for a minute how to say what she was feeling, she didn't want to be to forward, "I was just wondering what happens after tonight" she answered. "I mean tonight was just us and it was our night, but whats going to happen when the world gets back to normal and we have to deal with it and all its problems?" she asked.  
  
"You mean Phillip?" Brady read her mind again, he had a nasty little habit of doing that. "Yes" Chloe nodded "and Nancy and Craig." Reaching over with his free hand, Brady placed his hands on either side of her face. "Look at me" he spoke as he turned her eyes to meet his "I want to spend some time with you, to get to know the real Chloe Lane and the only way to do that is by facing the world, including everyone in it."  
  
Chloe looked doubtful for a moment "haven't you figured it our yet Chloe?" he asked gently, huskily "I love you. I love you when you can sing, I love you when you cant sing and even love you when you think you still need Phillip, nothing can change that."  
  
Goosebumps formed on her arms as Brady spoke, her legs felt weak and her heart pounded "I don't need Phillip" she returned a husky tone to her voice "I finally realized that. I am just so scared that if I love you, we'll not be friends anymore" she finished.  
  
Brady caught a tear as it fell from her lashes "Too late Chloe" he murmured "You already love me or else you never would've kissed me." Brady reminded her of her own words. Chloe nodded ""But what happens if."she began only to be cut off as Brady stopped her.  
  
"There is no if Chloe and no buts, there is just us and what we feel." He traced her lips with a finger as he spoke "I cant deny any longer, I don't want to" he clarified "and I don't think you want to either."  
  
Chloe smileds a shy smile, "I don't, but…" shebegan again. This time Brady silenced her concerns with a kiss that left her breathless "No buts" he repeated huskily. If Chloe had any doubts, that kiss erased them all, reminding her of a song she heard on a movie 'If he loves you so then you ought to know its in his kiss'.  
  
"Brady" she breathed he pulled her closer in his arms for another kiss "I do love you" she confessed. "I do know" he answered smugly "but thanks for saying so." Chloe smacked him once for his anwer, but lost all clear thoughts as he claimed her lips again.  
  
They heard footsteps approaching the gate of her house "Happy New Year Chloe, Brady" Craig said as he practically dragged Nancy away from the jeep. "But Craig.." Nancy protested "Nancy, she's a good girl, she'll do the right thing" they heard Craig say.  
  
Leaning her forehead on Brady's chest, Chloe spoke "I have to go in there and face them." She groaned. Brady grinned and tied not to laugh, but he couldn't help himself.  
  
"That's not fair Brady" she grinned "you can laugh at me, but I have to go deal with Nancy now"  
  
"Want some backup?" Brady offered "I'll defend your honor." Chloe smiled at him "Thanks but I think I'll live" she answered. "Ok, well at least let me walk you to the door." He got out of the truck and opened her door So who gets the box?" she asked. "You can have it, put in your hope chest of something that girls do." He smirked.  
  
"That was a sexist remark Brady Black" she hit him on the arm. He gathered up the box and the roses before wrapping his arm around her waist "Ok, fine I will keep them but you get this" she held out the second picture taken of them at the ice rink. "And this" his voice was husky as he bent down and kissed her. "What if I want that?" Chloe asked, breathless as always from his kisses. "Then I'll have to take another for me" he whispered kissing her again.  
  
The porch lights flickered off and then back on "That is so 70ish" Chloe muttered embarrassed. "They're parents what do you expect besides, they could've come out" Brady chuckled. "I better get in before they send the marines" Chloe chuckled. Brady nodded "Heck they could just send Mama bear and I'd go running, who needs the marines? Brady chucked. Chloe grinned at the image of Nancy chasing Brady to give him his rightful reward "I'd pay to see that." She laughed.  
  
"Oh really?" he challenged "maybe we should try that theory then" he shot back as he moved in for another kiss. Just then the door opened "Good night Brady" Nancy said to him "Happy New Year" she gave him a pointed look in the direction of his jeep.  
  
"Goodnight Nancy" he agreed kissing Chloe once more for good measure "Call me" he whispered against her lips. "I will" she breathed. "Brady" she called suddenly. Brady turned to look at her "I love you"  
  
THE END  
  
This is my story, but the characters belong to DAYS OF OUR LIVES, I hope you enjoyed reading it. If you want use parts of it or post it on your board, all I ask is that you notify me and give me credit for being the author.  
  
BRADY AND CHLOE FOREVER! 


End file.
